1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for a vehicular automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art control of an automatic transmission for a vehicle is responsive to the operations of a driver and the running state of the vehicle and provides D-range, manual and kick-down.
However, the timing for a shift does not always conform to the will of the driver but is subject to a delay in response or shocks due to an indiscriminate control so that proper control is not achieved in all situations. When "manual" shifting is performed by a shift lever, for example, a shift change cannot be quickly effected according to the manipulation of the shift lever so that the shift feel is frequently poor and shocks occur.